破滅機神
戰鬥資訊 上級= 破滅機神‧上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成雷屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 使用「黑魔法」 |mission-4 = 使用極限技 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 毀滅機械, 左臂, 右臂 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 破滅機神‧超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal ice and lightning damage to an enemy |mission-3 = 使用「綠魔法」 |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 毀滅機械, 左臂, 右臂 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 破滅機神‧覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 召喚「拉姆」 |mission-4 = 不使用魔法 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 毀滅機械, 左臂, 右臂 |drop = }} Boss（覺醒級） 能力 * Pew, pew! Zing!: 復活左臂. * Pew, pew! Zap!: 復佸右臂. * Genocide Beam: 全體魔法傷害 (1.8x) * The light is concentrating: 移除自身所有狀態，下一回合使用'World Destroyer' * World Destroyer: 全體魔法攻擊(混和傷害10x) * World Destroyer: 全體魔法攻擊(混和傷害5x) * Electromagnetic Burst: 全體雷及水的魔法攻擊 (5x) 條件攻擊 * 左臂死亡: Pew, pew! Zing!. * 右臂死亡: Pew, pew! Zap!. * HP 70% 以下 (每場戰鬥一次): The light is concentrating. 下一回合: World Destroyer, end turn. * HP 70% 以下之後每五回合: The light is concentrating. 下一回合: World Destroyer, 結束回合. * 準備發動'World Destroyer'時被水屬攻擊 (物理或魔法) : 使用較弱的''' World Destroyer'. * 其他回合被水屬攻擊 (物理或魔法): '''Genocide Beam'. * 累積三次水屬攻擊 (物理或魔法): Electromagnetic Burst. 攻擊方式 * 右臂死亡前每回合五次攻擊. * 右臂死亡後每回合八次攻擊. * Normal attack. * Genocide Beam (每回合一次). * 擊斃右臂後再次擊斃右臂額外使用: Genocide Beam (每回合最多一次). ---- 能力 * Arm Burst: 單體帶物理傷害的魔法攻擊 (物理傷害*10x) * Its left arm has exploded: 全體帶物理傷害的魔法攻擊(物理傷害*3x) * Shrug: 吹飛一名兵員並對自己造成固定傷害 4000000(自殺) 條件攻擊 * 使用雷屬性物理或魔法攻擊: Its left arm has exploded. * 右臂死過一次: Shrug. 之後右臂每次死亡都會使用. 攻擊方式 * 每回合攻擊一次 * Arm Burst. ---- 能力 * Pew, pew! Zing!: Summon Left Arm. * Cure Beam: Restore HP (500000) to one ally. * Cure Beam: Restore HP (2000000) to one ally. * Curaja Beam: Restore HP (500000) to all allies. * Reflect All: Reflect all spells for 3 turns to all allies. * Upper Voltage: Increase ATK/MAG (20%) for 3 turns to all allies. * Metal Coat: Increase DEF (200%) for 3 turns to one ally. 條件攻擊 * If Aigaion is dead and Left Arm dies: Pew, pew! Zing!. * 50% HP threshold (Max 1/arm/battle): Curaja Beam. * 30% HP threshold and Aigaion is dead (Max 1/battle): Cure Beam (Hi). * If Aigaion is below 99% HP threshold: Cure Beam (Lo). * If Aigaion is dead: Upper Voltage, Metal Coat. Repeat. * Every 4 turns: Upper Voltage. * Every 3 turns: Metal Coat. 攻擊方式 * Up to 2 attacks per turn before Aigaion is dead. * Up to 8 attacks per turn after Aigaion is dead. * Reflect All (Max 1/turn). * Normal attack. 魔物總結 左臂 左臂的攻擊模式很簡單: 每回合擊斃你攻擊力最高的兵員。挑釁仍然有用。這個能力以物理攻擊計算傷害，但它是魔法攻擊，只能被帶魔法迴避的兵員迴避，因此你很有可能要使用預付或復活，每回合復活兵員。 如果你用雷屬性攻擊它(不論物魔), 它會對全體使用高傷害反擊. 強大的傷害可能使你全滅，無論如何避免它。 如果右臂被擊斃, 左臂會吹飛你一名兵員然後自殺. 每次被復活它都會吹飛你的一名兵員，直到他被完全擊斃。如果右臂沒有被殺死或復活一次以上就不會觸發吹飛. 攻擊它不會增加極限槽 左臂會復活九次，擊倒它十次就不會再復活。 右臂 右臂是毀滅機械的補師及輔助。每回合回復本體 500,000 HP。這表示如果你想先殺本體，你要確保每回合的傷害大於這個數字。 除了普攻之外他沒有任何傷害技能，帶上驅魔等等技能去移除它造成的buff。 本體死亡後行動數會由兩次增加成八次，包含復活左臂(如果左臂和本體都死亡). 如果你想快速解決這場戰鬥要注意這點。 攻擊它不會增加極限槽 右臂會復活兩次，擊倒它三次就不會再復活。 毀滅機械 能復活左右臂的本體. 本體會持續復活左右臂直到不能復活為止。先殺掉本體是最快的，但也是最難的。 在傷害方面，本體每回合會使用一次全體的魔法傷害: Genocide Beam，並加上一連串的普攻。如果右臂沒死過，每回合五次行動, 如果死過則為八次行動。Genocide Beam 雖然會帶來傷害，但正常來講不會毀滅你的隊伍陣型。 右臂死亡之後本體每回合會使用兩次 Genocide Beam，一直到右臂無法再復活為止。請確保隊伍的精神和減傷足夠應付每回合兩發的beams。 當血量降至70%以下，本體會準備使用破壞力最大的 World Destroyer。在這之後每五回合會重複使用。注意第一回合是用開始的回合去計算，而不是血量70%以下的那一回合去計算。這表示他可能連續使用兩次World Destroyer。World Destroyer 的傷害很可觀，但可以用以下方法去減輕傷害 * 使用水屬性攻擊 (物理或魔法) 去減半傷害 * 防禦及精神的buffs，傷害減免，防禦。 * 全體預約復活 全體預約復活是最簡單的方法，透過琉克的極限技可以達成。使用水屬性攻擊毀滅機械要特別小心。如果超過三次它會使用Electromagnetic Burst。這個技能是會跟World Destroyer同一回合發動的，所以盡量避免在發動World Destroyer前一回合的其他時間點使用水屬性攻擊它。 策略 Two ways to defeat Aigaion: * Slow & Steady: Kill Left Arm 10 times, kill Right Arm 3 times, and then kill Aigaion. * Brute Force: Kill Aigaion, kill Right Arm, and then kill Left Arm. Slow & Steady * Kill Left Arm 10 times. * Kill Right Arm 3 times. * Kill Aigaion. This method can take up to 4 hours depending on your setup, but it's still recommended over the brute force method. The best way for you to go through this is to setup your party and abilities in a way that repeat function can be used until you finish the arms phase. But if you want to do it manually, you will have more freedom on picking your units. The key component of this method is MP sustainability. Since the fight will go on forever, you will need to go through the entire fight without any MP issue, and item can't be counted on since it's limited. There are 3 options: 盧內拉, 布蘭, and 艾斯 (awakened ability). Lunera and Bran will need a SPR build to increase the MP refreshed. Ace is a solid choice since he can still deal respectable damage. Since 查格博斯 MP sustain is single target, it cannot be used with repeat command. To protect yourself against Left Arm, you can choose to use a revive, auto-revive, or self-revive unit. Since a unit cannot act after being revived, you will need someone with highest ATK or 100% passive provoke unit to be the sacrifice. The later is currently not possible. Auto-revive is a better option combined with tank like 光之戰士, who can use 100% provoke during their turn. Self-revive can also be used, saving you 1 unit slot, but they come with heavy requirements: * They need to have the highest ATK. * You will still take damage after reviving, so 金恩 low HP revive can be dangerous. * Note: Bard's song is currently bugged, you will still get MP refresh effect even after reviving, and nothing else, but this will be fixed so revived unit won't get any song buff in the future. Revive: 琉克, 雅‧修特拉, or any healer. Using magic spells will disqualify you from 不使用魔法 mission. Auto-revive: 蕾姆 (80% HP),班尼拉+2 (80% HP). Self-revive: 艾爾莎 (90% HP), 瓦爾加斯 (80% HP), 麥斯威爾 (80% HP), 金恩 (50% HP). Using Rem is not only the safest, but also the least work required to make this work. Finally, Right Arm has 2 annoying buff that you might want dispelled, AoE ATK/MAG+20% buff (used every 4 turns) and ST DEF+200% buff (used every 3 turns). Their damage don't really ramp up until second half of phase 2. However they will still do a lot of normal attacks, so depending on your setup you might want a dispeller on first phase. Example party: * 媞莉絲: There isn't many choice for a strong no-magic healer, but if you don't care about the mission you can replace her with any healer. * 琉克: Support. * 盧內拉: Infinite MP sustain and buff. * 麥斯威爾: Highest ATK. Self-revive every turn. * 2 Damage: Anyone will work, the stronger the better, as long as their ATK is weaker than Maxwell. Mage or hybrid will allow you to go wild with their MAG. Phase 1 Attacks from Aigaion/Left Arm/Right Arm: * 1 Arm Burst. * 1 Genocide Beam. * Up to 5 normal attacks. Setup the party with the following abilities: * 媞莉絲: Full heal with Radiant Light. * 琉克: Dispel with Bushido - Freedom. * 盧內拉: Buff with Elven Song. * 麥斯威爾: Self-revive with Sacred Song. * 2 Damage: Damage. Press REPEAT until Left Arm is killed 10 times. This does not mean you can macro repeat and just ignore the game. Be aware of the battle situation at all time. Phase 2 Attacks from Aigaion/Right Arm: * 1 Genocide Beam. ** 2 Genocide Beams once two Right Arms are killed. * Up to 5 normal attacks. ** Up to 8 normal attacks once one Right Arm is killed. ** Up to 7 normal attacks once two Right Arms are killed. The first two rounds are less dangerous than the previous phase. Once the right arm is killed once, the number of normal attacks will increase, but nothing else changes. The same pattern used to kill the left arm can be repeated for the first two rounds of the Right Arm. Killing the Right Arm twice will cause Aigaion to start using 2 Genocide Beams every turn until it dies. You will want Rikku to use damage mitigation and keep a SPR buff up. Keep in mind that the Right Arm still performs an AOE buff every 4 turns. Guard it if needed. Kill the last Right Arm, and move on to the last phase. Phase 3 Attacks from Aigaion: * 1 World Destroyer during 70% HP threshold and then every 5 turns. ** Will immediately end turn after using World Destroyer. * 2 Genocide Beams. * Up to 6 normal attacks. Aigaion will start dropping LB crystals now. Assuming you can use Rikku's LB every 3 turns, keep it up every time you have one. When it's charging World Destroyer, attack it with water. Rikku has a water attack. Don't do this more than 3 times. If you can't kill it before it's charging fourth World Destroyer, just brace for impact and reraise or mitigate properly. World Destroyer will repeat every 5 turns using global turn counts, and does not start after 70% HP threshold, so the second World Destroyer might come early. Brute Force So what makes this method harder than the slow method? Essentially you will have to handle Aigaion's World Destroyer, Right Arm's buff, and Left Arm's killing blow, while still damaging Aigaion with heavy damage, enough to bypass its healing. This is when reraise cheese strategy is popularized. If you are capable of reraising your whole party every turn, with 1~2 Rikku, you don't really need to worry about death. Though you can still do this strategy even without reraise cheese, as long as your setup and damage is top notch. Right Arm will rage once Aigaion is dead, so you can make the fight easier by killing them both at the same time, or leaving the Right Arm to a very low health before killing Aigaion. Killing Aigaion first will make Right Arm heal for 2M HP. Once you kill Aigaion, kill Right Arm, and then kill Left Arm. 推薦兵員 :Written as of the trial's release date. Will be outdated due to power creep. 攻略短片 超級 覺醒級 另參見布蘭 * 遊戲公告